


Mutants Uncertainties

by Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)



Series: Mutant Uncertainities [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new guy join Charles Xavier's academy. What will happen from now? What danger can it cause to everyone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the translation of one of my biggest fanfics. English isn't my first language, so tell me if there's any mistake during the translation! <br/>I've been working on this since 2003 and hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutants Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incertezas Mutantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609882) by [Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune). 



Curiosity has wakened everyone early to receive the new mutant in that hot fall day. Professor X had noticed the new team member during the dinner in the night before and everyone was excited for it.

They were together in the kitchen having breakfast and the usual pranks with their powers that always ended with someone wiping milk and cereal from the floor. The kitchen silenced when the front door opened and Logan went down the hall, followed by someone hard to identify with a hooded cloak that covered his face. The two went straight to the library and took few minutes until Professor X showed in the kitchen where reigned an atmosphere of apprehension among Spike, Jean and Kitty.

\- As you all already knew, we were expecting a new mutant here in the academy. The new one is waiting in the library right now. She’s a foreigner and must adapt to our language. I hope you all can receive her well.

\- Can we meet her now, Professor? – Kitty asked anxiously, dropping the last cereal bowl in the dishwasher.

\- We’re still working on her adaptation, Kitty. We’ll have a meeting later.

\- Oh, Professor! We’re all so curious!

Jean noticed Professor X’s look to Kitty and understood the signal. She looked to the wall clock and suggested with her usual smile:

\- It’s school time, Kitty. I’m sure we can meet her later.

\- Jean is right Kitty. You’ll be late if you don’t go now.

\- Unbelievable! We woke up early for nothing! – Spike protested loud and stood up from the table. He grabbed his skateboard and before leaving the room he waves to the girls – See you at school!

\- Fine. Let’s go! – Kitty twisted her mouth and grabbed her backpack from the floor. – What about Scott? Has he already left?

\- Yes, with Rogue. It’s just us now, Kitty. – Jean replied saving an apple in her bag for lunch time. – C’mon! Bye Professor!

\- Have a good class, girls!

\- Thanks, bye Professor! – Kitty replied following Jean to school.

Professor X smiled to the two girls. He understood their anxiety for the new girl. He turned his wheelchair and went back to the library where Logan and the new recruit were talking.

\- Your stuff arrived last night. We brought it to your room, newbie. Upstairs, on the right, the third door is yours. – Logan muttered.

\- Thanks. 

\- I send the kids to school. They’re eager to meet you. – Professor X interrupted them joining the conversation.

\- I’m glad to hear that. I want to meet them too. – She smiled.

\- As we talked before, you can also attend school in Bayville if you want.

\- I’d love to have contact with people. I’ve been alone long enough.

\- We’ll provide everything in order to give you comfort as long as you stay with us in order to solve the puzzle of your gift.

\- I’m not able to decipher it. – She walked to the window to enjoy the beautiful view. – It’s something that manifests itself strangely, when I least expect it to happen again. It’s as obscure as my past. 

\- A good subject to study, if I may.

\- This will be my honor, Professor. – She watched outside the house for a moment – Can I go to school today?

\- Aren’t you tired from the trip, girl? – Logan asked with a sign of concern in his voice. 

\- I think I’m ready to start today. – She smiled again.

\- Then I’ll take you to school. – Logan kept the usual temper in his voice.

\- Thanks. Do you mind if I get changed before going?

\- Take your time. I’ll be waiting outside.

\- Thanks Logan and thanks for having me here, Professor. Excuse me.

Professor-X nodded and the girl left the room. Logan and he exchanged puzzled looks thinking about her condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if someone is reading me and I'll keep translating my work! :)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
